


I Don't Like It, But I Guess Things Happen That Way

by Procrast16



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: But dares not speak out against his fathers wishes, But he comes around to his natural self eventually, Capture, Crazy Azula (Avatar), Forced Marriage, Iroh is mixed at first but comes around, Just like Zuko, M/M, Nothing comes of it though but I'll tag it still, Ozai does not like the water tribe peasant, Raids, Sokka is very serious at first, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Unhappy, Zuko is not Pleased, at first, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procrast16/pseuds/Procrast16
Summary: Sokka has been captured by the fire nation on one of their raids against his village. Fire Lord Ozai decides that the ultimate domination of the tribe is to force Sokka, son of the chief of the Southern Water Tribe, to marry his son, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. Meanwhile, Katara finds Aang and they begin their journey to save the world and Sokka.





	1. Capture

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic is actually an arranged marriage idea that popped into my head and then proceeded to grow larger than life. This first chapter, if you can even call it that, is just a taste to see if anyone is actually interested in the prospect of the fic and to test my skills as a writer. I do hope that you enjoy this though, and if you have any Zukka ideas this is my Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/humantrashperson  
> Also, I feel I should mention that Zuko is 16 and hasn't been burned or banished from the Fire Nation.

The Fire Navy ship’s prison is dank and musky, drips of water running lazily down the cold hard steel of the walls. A nasty cut runs jagged on his right leg and burns are scattered across his dark skin. Hair from his wolf tail has slipped from its bondage and now falls in pleats around his face, and his signature blue tunic is tattered, burnt, and torn.

Dumped unceremoniously in the corner of the cell, he curses the spirits and their ability to do nothing. The raid itself had come unexpectedly. Sokka had seen the ships patrolling the area, but the initial attack had been a complete slap in the face. And now here he was, a lowly prisoner of his enemy nation.

Flinching and gritting his teeth he forces his leg to cooperate and shifts it into a position that will stop the blood flow as well as the rampant pain pulsing through it. The cut is ragged and raised around the edges. And a purplish red color has started to seep into the wound and Sokka holds back a curse.

Frustrated at his situation, Sokka lightly slams the back of his head into the back of the hull wall. He’ll never rid the look of pure terror on GranGran’s face, or the way she was using all her might to stop Katara from waterbending at the soldiers. But the real hard hitter was the look on Katara’s face. Never before had he seen such rage and confusion boiling up from within another human being. 

Cursing, softly but fiercely, his muscles go tense. Footsteps where clanging down the stairs to his cell, and by the sound of it, it was someone who felt they belonged. 

Deciding that it was degrading to be found in a crumpled position in the corner of his cell, Sokka painfully drags himself to his feet, making sure to keep most of the weight shifted to his left side. Bracing himself on the wall he sets his eyes on the shaded figures now headed for the bars of his confinement.

As they reach the light, Sokka is momentarily shocked to find an admiral and a cloaked figure on the other side of the bars.

“You see, Prince Zuko, the prisoner is perfectly sound and well kept,” the admiral drawls, sounding bored and like he has better things to do with his time. Sokka, on the other hand, can’t help but feel a shock go through him at the name he’d so carelessly thrown around. Was he really in the presence of his worst nightmare’s son?

“Yeah, well taken care of!” The cloaked figure outbursts, his hand sweeping in a wide motion, fist clenched, to finally land in a gesture at Sokka. “My father had specific requests that the water tribe peasant not be harmed! And look at him, look at his leg!”

“Prince Zuko, he’s your future problem, if you so wish to see him cared for than that’s your prerogative,” The admiral man drawls disrespectfully back, all but ignoring the title of “prince” and the way the figure's hands were smoking. 

Then, watching the admiral man’s back disappear back into the shadows, Sokka slides his gaze back to the silhouette of the man. A moment passes before anything happens, but Sokka can feel his eyelids drooping as the pulsating in his leg grows worse with each passing second. And then, when the shadow man does move, Sokka all but convulses,   
surprised at the sudden movement and vision hazy. 

The man on the other side stops marginally, having seen the convulsion, but in a split decision continues his action.

As the hood of the cloak falls so does Sokka’s body. The last thing he see’s is the beautiful color of molten amber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Zuko being his usual angsty self and Iroh helping his dear nephew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's really no excuse for why I write in such small amounts, it just happens. Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this little bit!

After the raid was over. and the ship well on it’s way back to the capitol, Zuko is confronted by his Uncle.

He’s out on the deck, soaking in the light from the midnight sun and attempting to feel any semblance of peace. He had it all, after all, and this new plan was his responsibility to carry out. As a prince and as someone who loves their nation, Zuko feels honored that he was the one chosen to carry out this duty. Or, at least, that’s what he keeps trying to tell himself. In all honesty, he feels betrayed. He had been in a perfectly good relationship with Mai, and Azula was closer in age to the water tribe peasant anyhow(even if  
only by a couple months).

Taking in another breath he lets it back out into the icy air, feeling a tug of some proud emotion when the air smokes around him. Sated, he pivots, and he’s briefly surprised when he discovers his Uncle, sitting at a traditional tea table with a steaming cup cradled in his large hands.

“Ah, Prince Zuko,” he greets calmly as if he hadn’t been there the whole time.

“Hello Uncle, what are you doing?” Zuko asks in the most pleasant way he can manage. Just because he is conflicted doesn’t mean he has to take it out on his Uncle.

“Just enjoying the lovely midnight sun and some delectable tea, dear nephew,” Iroh responds, a smile permanent on his features, an odd twinkle in his eye. “However, I think it would be most… honorable for you to be with your future husband than to be sulking on the deck, dear nephew.”

“I am not sulking!” Zuko yells, all but forgetting his calm. “And why should I spend time with that peasant anyway,” Zuko says, crossing his arms defensively.

“Oh, dear Zuko, think of your life’s path, and your future before making such rash decisions. If you wish to make this as… less awkward as possible, I suggest making friends with your future spouse.”

“But… why me, Uncle?” Zuko sighs, turning back to grip the railing and look defeatedly at the expanse of deep sedated blue stretched out in front of his eyes. 

“I believe that your father chose you for such a task as this for a very wise reason. He has trust in you Zuko, and I think that this is a way of him showing that. Plus I think even he would not go so low as to force anyone to partner with Azula,” Iroh shutters at the end of his comfort, appalled at the thought of someone being with Azula.  
Zuko, smiling a little at his Uncle’s antics, decides that he’s right. Why make this any more miserable than is necessary? And his father must trust him to carry out such an important duty.

Giving another sigh, he makes up his mind. He will attempt to get along with the peasant. For his sanity’s sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments fuel me! Kudos inspire me! Come say hi to humantrashperson on tumblr! (that's me!) And please feel free to give me honest feedback, even if this isn't much to go off of!
> 
> I promise there will be Sokka and Zuko interaction in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka wakes up confused af, that's it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tis very short, and I'm not sure how long it will be before I update again but here you go I guess, sorry

When Sokka comes to, it’s to deep pain in his leg and a sore back, like he’s been laying on a bed of metal. Head hazy and eyes adjusting, he doesn’t realize the other presence in the room, but when he does he startles badly. 

The last thing he remembers is the grey of his holding cell and a scorching pain spreading up from the gash on his leg. After that, it all went blank. And now he’s here, a bleary shadow hovering just outside of his vision and a feverish sweat clinging to him, he doesn’t know what to do except panic.

Sitting up, ignoring the pain in favor of showing that he’s still up for a fight if need be, he does the thing that comes most natural to him in this state.

“Who’s there! What do you want from me! Why am I here!” He shouts, cringing slightly at the volume of his voice and how it reverberates in the metal room back into the mush of his head. He doesn’t realize at first but not only is sweat covering his face but tears are streaming down his cheeks. He feels the bile in the back of his throat, and the fever in his bones is sapping his energy already.

“Answer me!” He shouts at the shadowed figure. To be honest he can’t even tell if it’s a person or not. For all he knows, he could be shouting at a menacing coat rack.

The fever and echoing in his head are getting too much for him to bear, even though it’s only been a minute, but he feels a wave of unease at this blur in front of him, not moving not saying anything. A broken moan of pain breaks from him and he collapses back onto the bed shivering from the heat in his bones.

Then, finally the figure moves, but Sokka refuses to be caught lying down and in pain, like some injured baby otter penguin. He jumps up to the best of his ability and swings his fist at the offending shadow man. The figure dodges easily but as he does Sokka catches a glimpse of gold. However brief it is, and however much it causes his stomach to clench in some confusing alarm to him, he didn’t, couldn't understand why. 

After that, he once again collapses, but on the floor this time, all the fight in his body gone as he lies there and shivers in confusion and pain. Tears are still streaming from his eyes.

The last thing he remembers ar voices shouting and the feeling of defeat and dread nestling themselves deep into his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment I love (and may get me writing faster ;) ), Kudos are great and have a great day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara tries to deal with her grief

Katara peels her eyes open. The frosty, snow-covered ground waves good-morning to her hazy eyes. She knows how she looks, she knows it isn’t as bad as she feels.

Laying there she wonders what time it is, but decides she doesn’t truly care. She hasn’t moved unless provoked or to go to the bathroom in three days. She only eats to keep GranGrans worry at bay, and sleeps even less. 

The only silver lining that she can seem to find is that the hot, stinging tears have ceased. No more frozen stains down her cheeks. 

Without looking she knows that GranGran has entered the tent, the familiar crunch of snow under her boots sends a blanket of comfort around her.

“Katara… I know that these past days have been… difficult for you. However, I think it’s time that you… that we, as a village, carry on.”

Katara knows that if she had been born a fire bender her blood would have been lava at this point.

“Carry on! As a village! Did the village lose their only brother, their only sibling, to the fire nation! Did they have to watch as they dragged him into that big metal ship, bleeding and hurt like that! Does the village have to know that the reason they came here was that they came looking for a water bender, and instead got the wrong person! Does the village have to live with that guilt two times now! Does the village even care!!!” She screams, tears she thought had run out cascading down in rivets.  
She accepts the arms that encircle her and buries her face in the soft tiger seal parka they all wear. She even listens as her GranGran speaks.

“Now Katara, you know that the village cares, that they feel your pain. But as it is, there is nothing I, or you or them, can do. When your mother, bless her, was killed, I had to move on Katara. I had to think of the village, of the others that were mourning, I had to make sure that we were taken care of. And I truly am sorry, but I have to ask you to do the same.”

Katara feels the soothing water calm her boiling blood as GranGran talks and by the end,  
she is silent and pondering, tears a forgotten stain on her cheeks.

“I’m sorry GranGran, I know I’ve been selfish these past days, but… it’s just not fair.”

“I know it’s not, believe me I know. And I am sorry to ask so soon but we must continue on, continue to live even though the fire nation wants us gone.”

 

Later, after she let go of GranGran and made herself as presentable as possible, she faced the village again. They were very gentle only asking if she was okay, and didn’t mention what had happened which she was very grateful for. Still feeling guilt over the three days, as reasonable as it was for her to have them, she offered to go fishing. And now here she is.

GranGran had been hesitant to let her go alone but Katara had whittled her down and eventually, they both came to the conclusion that this would be good for her. To get some air and some time alone to mull things over (in action, not just laying in sorrow).

She hadn’t thought that this would be as calming as it is. She had thought it would be to hard doing the same stuff that she and Sokka had once done together. But as she saw the fish she would get in her stance and push and pull the water until she got enough momentum to bring up a bubble of water around the scaly creature. 

After filling the woven basket with wriggling fish, she deems it good to go back. Spring in her step she goes to the canoe, only to find it nowhere to be seen.

Even though she is alone she feels the embarrassment fill her. She had forgotten to tie down the boat to the glacier. Sokka had always been in charge of the boat.

Sadness and anger rage inside her, a well of emotions overflowing in such a short amount of time that she collapses on the ice, tears pouring from her eyes as she curses those fire bending bastards.

Head down she pounds on the ice below. She doesn’t notice the suspiciously round glacier behind her cracking, to caught up in her grief. She barely notices the glowing from the cracks until it’s too late.


	5. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need help deciding guys!

Hello, sorry if I got your hopes up, I'm still working on it! But I was wondering about an integral part of the story. I was wondering how upset or happy you readers would be if I didn't actually write in Katara's point of view. Bit of a spoiler but they don't meet up for a while as they will see each other but they won't be together talking and hugging and stuff for a long time. And I want the focus of the story to be Sokka and Zuko. It would help a lot if I got some feedback. Also for those worried about Aang and Katara they will be mentioned and stuff, but I think it would be best to not do Katara's side until she tells Sokka himself everything that happened to her, Y'know? But if you guys could tell me what you think in the comments it would help immensely! Thank you guys for liking it so far!

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me in the comments or on my Tumblr if you enjoyed and want me to continue! I will say now that as the fic progresses it will touch on some darker aspects but I will warn at the beginnings of the chapters so no fear! Hope you liked this taste!


End file.
